Desculpas Caninas
by PolimeladeFilas
Summary: O que importa não é o caminho que nos leva ao paraíso. E sim o paraíso.


- Doeu? –Remus se pôs a frente, mostrando preocupação na pergunta.

- O que? –Harry respondeu automaticamente.

- Você sabe, Harry. Severus...

- Pare Remus! – Ele levantou da poltrona onde estava, e seguiu até a porta.

- Aonde vai? Você não pode sair assim, está cansado e magoado. Pode acabar fazendo uma besteira. Tem sido assim por um mês, não acha que está na hora de esquecer? –Tentou Remus inutilmente segurar o garoto em casa. Ele já havia crescido e como o pai, era teimoso até o fim.

- Não. –Disse se virando e encarando Remus que jazia tenso do outro lado da sala. — E não importa.

E saiu, sem olhar para trás, sem se quer saber aonde ia parar. Uma súbita vontade lhe ocorreu, de voltar para o mundo muggle e sumir dentre todas as opções de países que existia por lá. Sem nenhuma lembrança do que acontecera: Da mentira que viveu desde que chegou ao mundo bruxo.

Parou em frente ao parque. Lembrava-se de Severus, brigando e achando inútil passear com o novo cachorro deles. Falava que Harry só dava mais liberdade para que aquele cachorro aprontasse em casa. Que os dois, tanto ele quanto o cachorro, achavam que a casa era um parque. E dia e noite, quando havia uma chance de reclamar sobre o "pulguento", como Severus chamava o cachorro de Harry, ele reclamava, rabugento e usou como um dos motivos para partir. Dentre tantos motivos adicionados.

Fazia um mês, de forma cruel eles acabaram um relacionamento que pendurou por anos, anos pós guerra.

- É.—Susurrou e deixando devagar nas lembranças boas, entrou no parque.

Já era noite, não havia muitas pessoas. Harry seguia o caminho quando passeava tempos atrás todos os finais de semana, e sentia renovado. Ele amava correr naquele parque, porém Severus nunca o acompanhou. A verdade é que até Harry achou que se comprasse um cachorro faria com que Snape relaxasse mais e acompanhasse Harry nos lugares que ele gostava, porém... Foi crucial para Snape se afastar mais.

Foi então, que em meio ao devaneio que lhe abatia, avistou cabelos platinados e conhecidos, vindo na direção contraria. "Oh não. Merlin não seria tão cruel" Pensou soluçando. Quando teve certeza que era quem imaginava, tentou desesperadamente de algum modo sair dali. Porém era tarde, ele já estava perto, só não havia percebido Harry. Então, rezando para que a pessoa passasse sem percebê-lo, continuou o seu caminho. Porém castigo para Herói é pouco.

- Potter. –Ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado de forma arrastada, típico.

- Malfoy. –Harry respondeu tentando com todas as suas força não soar abatido.

Houve um minuto de silencio, e era aparente que Draco estava tão incomodado quanto Harry.

Draco abriu a boca para continuar, ao menos tentar, fazer com que aquele encontro repentino não fosse tão constrangedor como estava sendo. Mas quando ia se pronunciar uma voz igualmente arrastada, porém muito mais grossa e rouca, interrompeu-o.

- Potter. –Foi Snape quem o interrompera e Harry nunca quis tanto que alguém o acertasse com um Avada naquela hora e tudo aquilo sumisse para sempre.

- Oh. Olá Severus. –O primeiro nome do mago saiu quase que naturalmente, como de costume, de seus lábios. O que não entendia era desde quando ele havia se tornado Potter para Snape e não Harry.

—Nunca ia imaginar um dia vê-lo caminhando no parque, como as coisas mudam. –Harry quis soar natural, mas fez com que Snape ficasse tenso.

Draco não percebeu a tensão, e sentiu mais aliviado que Harry continuasse a conversar.

- Na verdade Snape está passeando com nosso cachorro enquanto eu corro um pouco. Sabe para manter a forma. –Sorriu gentil.

- Cachorro? –Harry se quebrou por dentro, deixou-se quebrar. Mas não deixou transparecer, não daria esse gosto para Malfoy, nem Snape, nem ninguém.

- É. –Respondeu Draco apontando para o bichando preso na coleira que estava com Severus.

Harry aproximou dos dois. E sorrindo torto para Snape, abaixou e acariciou o cão, que apreciou o contato e deitou relaxado.

- Bom garoto. – Disse Harry e se afastou. – Bem tenho que ir. Até mais ver, Malfoy. –Ganhou um sorriso do loiro. – Snape. – Severus nem se mexeu, nem sorriu, como se o segundo nome tivesse sido um fentiço jogado por Harry.

Eram umas oito horas quando Harry entrou em casa.

- Está tudo bem? – Foi abordado por Remus que estava lendo um livro muggle na poltrona da sala.

Harry não respondeu. Andou até Remus e quase bruto, jogou o livro que ele segurava no chão e sentou em seu colo, aconchegando-se sensualmente. Beijando fervorozamente o maid velho, mostrando com muita intensidade sua intenção.

- Pensei que quisesse ir devagar. Harry faz alguns meses que... –Remus foi interrompido por uma mordida no lábio que o fez gemer.

- Vamos Lupin, Remus, amor. Eu quero. Voce quer. Não vamos esperar...

Com isso, Remus se deixou levar. Despindo seu pupilo, e a si mesmo, o fez deitar no tapete e virou-o de bruços. Enfiou o primeiro dedo, que fez Harry arquear pela dor, que com o tempo, tornou-se algo bom e como instinto movia o corpo para que aquele dedo entrasse mais. Então veio o segundo, e foi ainda mais apreciado e quando Harry já não agüentava de tanto excitação, Remus o penetrou, lento e carinhoso. Quando Harry pôs-se a rebolar inescrupulosamente, Remus deixou novamente ser levado, e aumentou a velocidade, massageando ao mesmo tempo o membro do menor.

Então tudo se tornou o nada, os dois ao mesmo tempo chegaram ao ápice e Harry se sentiu verdadeiramente amado.

Remus caiu ao lado de Harry, que virou o corpo para cima. Quando voltaram a respirar normalmente, Harry virou a cabeça em direção a Remus, que logo que percebeu retribuiu o meu olhar apaixonado de Harry.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Harry disse cortando o silencio.

Remus riu da formalidade e assentiu.

- Eu sei que você odeia gatos. E se eu tivesse um gato e pedisse para você me acompanhar e passear com ele. O faria?

- Eu odeio gatos, mas se você me quisesse por perto tudo bem. Até cuidaria.

Harry mordeu o lado inferior, aliviado.

- E se tivermos um cachorro? Eu queria pegar o Scurt na casa da Hermione, tenho saudades de levá-lo para passear.

- Se passear no parque com um bichano é o que você quer, tem um lobisomen em casa, não me importaria.

Os dois riram por muito tempo da declaração de Remus. Que estranhou aquelas perguntas. E não importava se Harry gostasse de gatos, ratos, cães, corujas, ele estaria sempre com Harry, fazendo-o feliz e satisfeito.


End file.
